This invention relates to a machine, principally but not exclusively, designed for press work. The press may, for example, be a drilling machine and the work carried out drilling work.
The reason for the invention is because of all the industrial injuries resulting from fatigue caused by working with press machines. Previously alot of effort has been put into preventing injuries caused by a malfunction of the press. For example, a double stroke by eccentric presses. A double stroke can easily lead to the operator having his fingers cut off, etc.
The effort to improve the safety of the presses has been successful. Nevertheless very little has been done to solve the larger problem of injuries to the operator caused by fatigue by working with the press. Presses are, generally speaking, poor work places seen from an ergonomic point of view. Monotonous and inconvenient working postures and deficient illumination is the rule. It is well known that deficient work illumination causes injuries. The absence of load-relieving shelves for workpieces on the presses is standard as well. The press designers have consequently concentrated on designing presses that are fast, have high press power and are equipped with large worktables for large tools, etc. Automated methods of working have also been developed.
However, there is still a large part of the press work that cannot be automated or exchanged for other methods. Consequently there will in the future still be a large number of injuries caused by the worker being worn out from using the press. The present invention is designed to decrease these number of injuries.
Previously known presses are available on which the press table is adjustable relative to the part supplying the press power. Other presses have an adjustable part supplying the press power. Yet other presses that can be tilted backwards are available. There are also presses on which one can fit one's legs under the press table.
The press types mentioned above all have poor ergonomics. The legs do not fit under the press table well enough to offer a convenient working posture. Also, one cannot alternate sitting and standing positions at the press to prevent monotonous strain. Further, the presses cannot be easily tilted backwards to get a good view of the workpieces and press tools. Moreover the work lights are constantly poor. The presses do not come with proper illumination, or places to fit such.
Deficient illumination is often the cause of neck and shoulder problems. Inconvenient working posture at the press causes even more physical problems. Monotonous working postures are harmful as well. Another cause of pain and aches is when the operator continually has to raise his arms and hands upwards. In order to reduce these inconveniences, balance blocks are used to lift the arms. Yet these cause injuries from strain. Consequently the press has to be more adapted to the human anatomy in order to create a more convenient working posture.